Slavery
by TheUltimateMexican
Summary: Living in a society where demons and humans coexist with each other, Adriana Corriedo Vargas is told to choose her first slave. She finally chooses a Russian bear-demon at an auction, but things go downhill when a rivalry between it and her best friend arises. AU story. Demon!Russia, Fem!Mexico. Love triangles. Mentions of Spamano and FrUK.
1. First Meeting

**Hey guys!  
****So one of my friends read one of my oneshots lately and she said "Why don't you make a multi-chaptery thingy?". I refused at first but then i thought about it and it's actually not a bad idea. So here I am, bringing you a multiple chapter story.  
****Enjoy the "Multi-Chaptery Thingy"!**

* * *

"Dad, do I really have to buy a slave?" Adriana asked as she looked out the open window of the moving car, her long black hair waving behind her as the wind blew on her beautiful face. Her father sighed as he answered her for the fiftieth time that day.

"Yes Adri, you have to buy a slave today."

"But why?" The fifteen year-old asked. Her father, Antonio groaned as the girl's 'mother' laughed softly. Adriana had been the second successful experiment of a famous doctor who specialized in reproduction. He had spent years studying the human reproductive system, and somehow had developed a way to allow two men to have a child with both their genes and without the need of a surrogate mother. Because they knew the doctor, Lovino and Antonio had agreed to be the first tests, both excited of having a child of their own.

Now, Antonio seemed to have regretted his enthusiasm. Hurray for parenting.

"Adriana, you need a partner to keep you company while we're on business trips," Lovino said, trying to cut his husband some slack with the girl. "You need someone to protect you, feed you and keep you looking like an appropriate lady while we're gone."

"But Mom, do I have to?" The girl groaned as she looked at the dark-haired Italian. "I can do things by myself. I don't need a stupid babysitter."

"Adriana, you are a lady, so start acting like one!" Lovino said sternly. "Stop whining! We're almost there anyway."

"….Fine!" Adriana sighed and looked back out the window, grumbling under her breath.

After a few more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the auction building they were looking for. It was a beautiful building that looked much like an auditorium, with elegant stone steps that led to an alignment of Greek pillars which hid the wide entrance. The place was painted a delicate shade of beige, the words "Heaven Sent" printed at the front of the building in a regal golden color. Antonio parked the expensive car and walked out and around to open the door for Lovino, not bothering to do the same for his daughter since the hyperactive girl was already out and beside him, patiently waiting for her mom to emerge.

As they walked towards the entrance, Antonio spotted his all-time friend and family, to which he rushed to greet, his wife and daughter following closely behind. Adriana hugged the French man as Antonio chatted away with him. Suddenly, his wife, a young Englishman with caterpillar eyebrows, pried her away and greeted her with a smile.

"Why, Adriana! It's so nice to see you again, my dear!" The man greeted, hugging her with a smile. "You've grown so much!"

"Thank you, I guess…" Adriana said as politely as she could. She could feel Lovino's eyes on her and he was NOT happy with what he was seeing.

"Alfred and Mathew didn't finish their scones. Do you perhaps want some? I have plenty."

Before Adriana could answer, Lovino hugged her from behind and slowly backed away with her in his arms. Both he and the Englishman were glaring daggers at each other, and the air felt so tense, Adriana could almost swear she could see it.

"I kindly appreciate your offer, but my daughter already ate at home," Lovino said tauntingly. "She's full from all the delicious food I made for her at home, so she does not need your disgusting snacks to spoil her appetite for lunch."

"Why you bloody-"

"I'm sorry," Adriana politely interrupted. "I really appreciate your offer, Mr. Kirkland, but I am quite full. If I feel hungry again, though, I'll gladly take your scones."

"Oh alright," The Englishman said with disappointment. "Well, at least you actually have some manners, unlike that brute that raised you."

"Go fuck yourself, you bastard."

"ADRIANA!" A sudden shrill cry sounded as Adriana pried herself off her mom's death grip. Not even five seconds later, she was brutally tackled to the ground by a gigantic rhinoceros, also known as her best friend, Alfred.

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually here! Hahaha!" The blonde boy with the glasses yelled happily as he helped Adriana up.

"So obnoxious…" Lovino whispered under his breath. He was glaring at the boy who dared be so close to his daughter when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find a boy who looked almost exactly like Alfred, except for the curl type, eye color and cute blush that dusted this boy's cheeks.

"Matthew!" Lovino smiled as he brought the shy blonde in for a hug. The teen, in turn, whispered a greeting softly. As soon as he let go, though, Alfred yanked the poor, shy boy towards him and the young woman.

"So as I was saying, Adri,"Alfred said as he slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Mattie and I are going to go check out the slaves and stuff in the building. You want to join us?"

"Sure," she nodded, heading back towards Lovino to ask permission. When he accepted, the Englishman directed his butler, Kumajiro, to go with them and keep an eye out for trouble, to which the polar bear demon agreed.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?! Let's PARTAY!"

The three teens and the bear demon were greeted by a seemingly pleasant sight as soon as they walked in. Rare paintings fit for a museum were being sold at ridiculously high prices. Nobles and princess from faraway lands chatted as they debated on whether or not to buy that expensive vase from China, or that fancy tea they wanted to try from India. Porcelain plates, colorful vases, hand-woven quilts and silk dresses were all neatly arranged in rows, while buyers scrambled to make the highest bid and bring the objects home.

It was all seemingly innocent, but the teens knew better. They ignored all the fancy-looking miscellanea and headed directly towards the back of the room where a small entrance to another section of the building was covered with a dark red curtain. They walked hastily inside, draping the silk curtain back in its place so nobody would accidentally glance in.

Slaves by the millions, Demon, Human and otherwise, all chained and on display for bidders to investigate. Adriana forced herself to look away as they walked to a man "examining" a young female boar demon's private parts, fingering her and causing her pain, only to decide she wasn't worthy and walking away. It was sickening to watch so many beings be violated by their possible 'masters', only for them to get rejected and abandoned afterwards, getting subjected to the same thing over and over again as they caught another buyer's eye. Mexico felt herself tear up as she watched how another demon, a horse demon, was electrocuted and beaten up by a man who wanted to buy him, apparently testing the being's 'strength and endurance'.

They walked around for a while longer, but finding nothing they really wanted, the trio and bear demon stopped to rest for a bit.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want a hamburger!"

"But Alfred, we just ate," Matthew sighed at his brother's antics. The American just huffed.

"Well I'm hungry! And I want to eat right now!"

"Stop acting like a child. Besides, there are no hamburger stands at a pawn shop!" the shy blonde argued.

As the two blondes discussed, Adriana decided to ditch them and look around. Her eyes scanned her surroundings aimlessly until she spotted a particular stand that seemed to be empty. As she moved closer, she realized it was another slave auction, only this one seemed to have no bidders. The man selling the slaves was leaning back on a lawn chair, an old hat covering his eyes as he snored, signaling that he was fast asleep. Her gaze moved from the man to the two figures on the short, wooden stage beside him. One of them was a red eyed albino chained to the ground with a wooden chain attached to shackles on his feet. Two long bunny ears stuck out from his scruffy mass of hair, and he was so thin and mal-nourished, Adriana could practically see his ribs. He was dirty, and his skin portrayed an unhealthy shade of pale, boxers being the only thing the demon had on. She concluded he was bunny demon, and he seemed pretty confident and egotistical, even in his beaten state. All in all, he looked pretty inoffensive.

The other one, however, was a whole other story…

This one was tall, easily reaching six feet, with ash-blonde hair and small bear ears on his head. He had a large nose and he seemed kind of chubby under all the layers of clothing he had on. She thought it was strange, however, how many restraints this guy had. He had iron shackles on both his arms and feet, thick, heavy chains keeping him in his spot. He had a weird cover on his mouth that almost resembled a dog's muzzle, and a dark red cloth was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes completely from view. He was ivory skinned like the other demon, but he was much healthier, since his arms seemed to be quite strong and muscular.

"Adriana! You ditched us!" Alfred yelled, wrapping an arm around her as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He immediately noticed the chained demons. "What'cha find? Something good and breakable?"

Adriana cringed as she pried him off of her. She knew what he meant by something 'breakable', and she hated the double meaning behind it. His bloodlust and cruelty was extreme when triggered, and it made her worry sometimes.

Alfred took a step forward and looked at the demon tied up.

"Don't tell me that this monster actually got your attention?" he asked, moving closer to the tied being. Adriana could almost swear that the demon started growl, the action be becoming louder the closer the blonde got to it.

Alfred also heard the growling, but he ignored it. He climbed on top of the stadium, and stood a few feet in front of the monster. He reached an elegant hand towards its head and, with one swift movement, tugged harshly at the chained being's left ear.

Everything after that seemed like a blur to Adriana; the way the demon growled loudly, crouched low on its strong legs, and lunged forward to attack. In less than a fraction of a second, Alfred was thrown off the stage as the beast fell forward from the momentum, and the steel chains that were supposed to keep him in place snapped into a million pieces.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review any thoughts or questions you may have! I also take requests for other pairings (Even crack pairings) as long as you guys give me a brief description of what you want.**

**Example:**

**Spamano - A story where they play the pocky game.  
RusAme - A school AU where they are rivals. No romance, just friendship. **

**Okay? OKAY!**


	2. Approoval

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (And I'm soooo sorry for the lateness!)**

* * *

Alfred crashed on the hard, cold floor of the building with a loud thud. The bunny demon cringed and crouched down, trying to make himself as small as possible as the bear demon growled and moved blindly, trying to swing at the blonde. The commotion woke the owner up with a start, making him fall off and break the back legs of his plastic lawn chair. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"SHOCK!" The man yelled hastily, making the teens and the butler jump.

As soon as he spoke the command, the shackle around the Russian's neck lit up with a blinding neon-green light, sparks flying everywhere and electricity shooting from the device onto the demon's body. The creature screeched loudly in absolute agony as its hands shot directly to the shackle, clawing and scratching, trying desperately to take it off. That's when Adriana realized that the device was a shock collar, her eyes going wide and tears falling down her face.

Alfred sat on the floor, his eyes the size of dinner plates, as he watched the scene before him. Soon, however, his open mouth closed and morphed into a crooked smile. The blonde watched as the man who had been previously sleeping straightened himself and commanded for the collar to stop.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the neon light disappeared, and the screeching came to a halt. What looked like thin lines of smoke came from the collar, and Adriana could almost smell the scent of burnt flesh in the air.

She watched horrified as the bear lost its footing, its hands dropping limply from his neck, and his legs shaking like rattles under him, unable to keep him standing. Finally, they gave out, and the creature fell to its knees, panting heavily as if it had just run a marathon. His eyes were covered, but Adriana could see damp spots where his eyes were supposed to be under the rag.

Alfred got up and laughed.

"Wow! That is some monster!" He said looking at the kneeling bear, then looking at the man. "I'll give you $20,000 for both of them!"

"Alfred, are you crazy?!" Matthew, who had been previously silent, nearly screeched at his brother. "That thing nearly killed you just now, and you want to buy it?!

"Look, we came here to look for slaves. I just found mine. I think it's time you went to look for yours!"

While the two brothers argued, Adriana decided to ditch them and act on her own once more. She carefully got closer to the kneeling demon, trying to get directly in front of it, but as soon as she tried to take a step closer, the thing started to growl low once more. The man who was supposed to take care of them began to panic.

"Mistress, don't get any closer!" He practically yelled. "The restraints are no longer attached! If he attacks you, I may not be able to save you!"

Adriana just delicately turned to the man and smiled.

"I don't need saving."

At the surprised look of the man, Adriana broke out a satisfied grin and turned her attention back at the kneeling demon. She took a small, cautious step forward, trying to make herself be heard in order to not startle the Russian. She breathed in slowly as she took another, then another, then another. Soon, she was standing in front of the demon, and to her surprise, he had stopped growling.

She lifted her hand gently, reaching out to the bear's cloth-covered eyes. Before she could get close, however, the bear started to growl low once more, baring it's teeth under the muzzle around his jaw. She shot her hand back to her, breathed deeply, then tried again. When the growling got louder, she tried a different approach.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright," she whispered soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to look at you."

The growling didn't stop, but Adriana decided that she would ignore it and take her chances anyway. She continued to whisper reassurances as her hands delicately made contact with the skin of his cheeks. She slowly caressed them, and then continued forward, taking her time in getting her limbs to the back of his head. When she finally reached her destination, she got to work.

The kneeling Russian froze as soon as he felt her soft hands on the back of his head, trying to take the rag off his eyes. When the red cloth finally came off, his growling stopped all together.

Adriana nearly gasped at the sight.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, deep and inviting, but mysterious and cold at the same time. They were big and round, almost childlike, and, just as Adriana had suspected, had tears coming out from the corners, damping his long, black eyelashes. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying, but wide and surprised as he stared right back at her.

Without thinking, Adriana rested her hand on his cheek and, using her thumb, wiped away the small droplets of salty liquid coming out from those beautiful amethyst orbs.

"I'll buy him."

"WHAT?!" the two blondes, the butler, the man, and the previously forgotten bunny demon all screamed in unison.

"I said I'll buy him."

"You can't do that! I already offered for both of them!" Alfred screeched.

"I'll offer $30,000 just for this one," she said calmly to the owner, ignoring the blonde completely.

The owner stuttered as the Russian's eyes went even wider, if even possible. Was she really willing to pay that ridiculous amount just for him? It was just so unreal.

Suddenly, the bunny demon spoke.

"Wow, Ivan, you just ruined my chances of getting a new home," he said solemnly.

Adriana looked at the albino apologetically. She feared for the poor demon's safety. What if he got an abusive owner? What if they force him to work? What if they violate him? What if-

"I'll pay $15,000 for the bunny," Matthew suddenly said, waving the money at the owner. He smiled at Adriana, and she mouthed a thank you.

Adriana directed her gaze back to the demon before her and she smiled kindly at him, earning her a grunt. She whispered sweet reassurances to him, but the demon just looked away, much to the surprise of the owner. The bunny demon, which Mathew soon learned was named Gilbert, waited patiently as his now former owner came over and untied his wooden shackles, the albino quickly settling himself beside his new master. Adriana and Matthew soon paid for their new slaves, and Kumajiro, who had been previously forgotten, began to speak with the Russian demon.

"My name is Kumajiro," the polar bear said softly. "You have nothing to worry; you are in good hands, comrade. In comparison to the rest, Ms. Vargas Corriedo will actually make you feel human."

"What's your name?" Adriana asked as she came closer to the two bear demons.

The Russian just glared at her, but made no move to answer. The girl just smiled and offered him a hand to get up, seeing as he was still kneeling. She reached up behind the demon's messy ash-blonde hair, and removed the muzzle just as she had previously done with the red cloth around his eyes.

All this familiarity was making Alfred's blood boil. That bear should have been _**his**_ and _**his alone**_. Without thinking, he stomped towards Adriana and raised his arm, bringing it down full force onto her face. His closed hand made contact with her skin with a loud thump, and the girl stumbled backward until she hit the floor.

Everything after that seemed like a blur.

Alfred was suddenly thrown onto the floor by a violent force, his ribs aching by the pounds of pressure. He heard a growl and looked up, coming face to face with the monster. He tried ridding himself of him, but the Russian let his arms go limp, trapping him under his body weight. Alfred struggled and tried to roll under the huge body, but it was no use.

Adriana looked at the scene in shock, delicate hands covering her mouth in disbelief. She was about to go rescue her friend, when two strong, male arms wrapped themselves hastily around her thin waist, pulling her body a few steps back.

"Adriana! Are you alright?!"

The addressed girl turned herself around the male's arms to come face to face with her worried mother, who was currently staring at the monster on top of Alfred with an uneasy expression, his body tense and alert. Almost immediately after Lovino had voiced his question, Antonio appeared and positioned himself in front of his family in a protective stance, a newly bought, huge, silver axe in his hand. He wore a stern expression as he glanced over at the owner of the auction, the man faltering and stuttering in nervousness at the sight of the Spanish man's emerald eyes.

With the help of Kumajiro, the wimpy man pulled the Russian away from the American, voicing out the command for the collar once more. Just as he had before, the bear demon screeched in pain and collapsed on the floor, his voice louder this time since the muzzle was not blocking the sound anymore. Adriana yelled for the owner to stop, but Lovino pulled her roughly from the shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"Oh Adriana, are you hurt? Did that thing hurt you?" he asked, extremely concerned by his daughter.

"Mom, I'm okay," Adriana assured.

Glancing at Adriana briefly, Antonio signaled the man to stop the shock collar around the Russian's neck. He also hinted at Kumajiro to take the two blonde brothers away from the scene, to which he quickly complied, taking the two along with Gilbert with him elsewhere. Once that was taken care of, the Spaniard rested the axe he had been holding on the floor, turning around to look at the two loves of his life. He wore a slightly more relaxed expression than the panicking Lovino, but he looked stern and somewhat scary nonetheless.

"Don't lie to me, Adriana!" Lovino yelled as he scanned the girl completely for wounds. "I just saw him attack Alfred!"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! And what the hell happened anyway?!" said the angry Italian.

"I don't know! my slave just attacked him and-"

"Your WHAT?!"

Adriana flinched as she looked at her mother's face became flushed with anger. Sure, she had seen him grumpy and moody several times, but whenever he got genuinely mad, he could be the scariest person on earth. Adriana watched nervously as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water, too furious to form a proper sentence. She glanced back at her father, but Antonio just raised an eyebrow, making her look back at Lovino. If anything was scarier than an angry Lovino, it would be a serious Antonio.

"Your slave?! Adriana, how could you buy that thing?!" Lovino finally managed to say. "That thing is dangerous! What if it attacks you?! You could get hurt or worse!"

"But he didn't!" Adriana argued, which she knew was a dangerous action at this point. "I was the one who took his muzzle off while the chains were broken! He had plenty of chances to bite my arm off, but he didn't! I may not know him, mom, but I can assure you he's not as bad as he seems!"

"Well yes, but-"

"Please mom?" Adriana pleaded. "Please let me keep him! I promise he'll make a good servant! He has a kind heart, but he's just rough around the edges. Just give me a chance to smooth those edges and polish them."

Lovino frowned at his daughter, but before he could say anything, Antonio cleared his throat.

"Well…" Antonio hummed as he rubbed his chin with his index finger. "He DOES seem pretty strong, and his attitude seems fairly loyal…"

"ANTONIO!"

"He seems like a good pick, Lovino. After all, it was us who asked her to find a slave and, well, she just found it."

"But he's a monster! A demon!"

"As are all the rest of the slaves here," Antonio said smiling, resting a hand on the Italian's shoulder. "As long as Adriana can prove that she's responsible and that she can keep him in check, I don't see why not~."

Adriana looked at her father with wide, hopeful eyes. The man, in turn, glanced at her, giving her a smile and a brief wink, before going back to comforting his, still refusing, husband. Adriana beamed in happiness as she untangled herself from the Italian's arms, immediately rushing to the unconscious Russian on the floor, the scent of burnt flesh lingering in the air once again.

* * *

**I was so happy for the amount of reviews of the last chapter, so I began to work on this one immediately. However, with the proofreading and balancing the assignments from school, the release came pretty darn late. **

**So, yeah. ^ ^U**

**I'll try my best to upload the next chapter by this Saturday, so please bear with me. Once again, thank you for being patient!**


	3. Unfamiliar Surroundings

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. I thought that summer would give me more time to write and give you guys stories, but NOPE!**

**So anyway, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it, Da?**

* * *

The scent of freshly baked sweet-bread, perfectly cooked bacon and delicious, yet, sour lemonade filled the bear demon's nostrils. The smell of the food along with the sound of plates being delicately placed in a side table brought him out of his deep slumber, his empty stomach begging for it to be filled with these delicious treats from heaven.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his amethyst orbs to the light as he scanned the room. It was a large bedroom with baby blue walls and pearly white carpeting. He was laying on a large bed with bright beige sheets, he realised, and beside him were a short side table, the food he had sensed earlier, and a young woman sitting on a chair smiling down at him.

Wait... A woman?

"Good Morning~" She said in a sing-song tone.

The man scanned her up and down from his place on the bed, taking in all her features. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the silky locks dropping down like a waterfall, the waves making it look delicate and graceful. She wore a simple white dress that reached her knees, and her feet were protected by short black boots.

He averted his gaze immediately in an attempt to keep himself from laughing. The girl seemed kind enough, but her choice of wardrobe was a bit peculiar.

The young woman seemed to notice this, as she tried to find another way to gain the Russian's attention.

"Anyway, I'm Adriana, but you can call me Adri. What's yours?"

"Ivan, but," the Russian looked at her in the eyes for a brief second before reverting them. "Why are you telling me this? I'm going to have to call you master anyway."

"Not necessarily," Adriana smiled at his confused expression. "I don't like formal titles very much. They make me feel like an old woman."

She watched as Ivan stared at the carpet floor, suddenly finding it interesting, as his cheeks flushed. They stayed in silence before it was interrupted by a really loud stomach growl.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-,"Ivan stuttered, his face completely red at this point.

Adriana giggled and reached for the previously forgotten food and placed it on his lap, watching as he happily digged in. He was a messy eater, she realized, for the crumbs and bacon stuck to his face and neck, making him look like a clown. She giggled and offered him a napkin, one which he bashfully accepted. As he finished his food and cleaned himself up, Adriana's mind brought her back to what she had been aching to ask since the incident in the auction.

"Hey Ivan, why did you save me back there?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I mean in the auction," she clarified, starting to get nervous. "You saved me. Why?"

Ivan froze as he was biting the last piece of bacon and looked at the ground. He finished chewing the meat, and swallowed. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to think through what he wanted to say. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.

"You remind me of my sisters."

Adriana stared at him, waiting for him to continue. when he didn't, she urged.

"What happened to them?" she asked quietly.

Ivan continued to study the carpeted floor, refusing to look up completely. Memories of his siblings flashed through his mind, and he shook his head in discomfort. He remembered his older sister's tears and delicate features, and his little sister's eyes and beautiful long hair. He shut his eyes harshly, trying to stop the tears that were building up from falling. God, he missed them. He missed them so very much!

"Ivan?"

The Russian was abruptly brought back to reality by the young woman's voice. He looked up briefly to meet her concerned eyes, but she briefly morphed into his sister's figure and the man stood up suddenly out of bed. He wasn't wearing the same clothes as the ones in the auction, he realised. Green pants that were tucked inside knee-high brown military boots, and a matching belt adorned his lower half. On his upper body, he wore a white, comfortable T Shirt, and a black tank top under it. He briefly wondered when he had gotten changed, but he quickly disregarded it.

"Nevermind. What do you want me to do, Mistress?" he asked formally, making the girl frown.

"I told you to call me Adriana," she whispered. Had she said something wrong?

"No, I can't do that," he said bitterly. "You bought me, so I can't be your equal. I'm just your servant."

A servant, a butler, a slave; that's all Ivan was. Adriana knew this, but she couldn't help but feel guilty and sad for the man, the demon. Adriana sighed in defeat and gathered the plates, balancing them in her arms as she headed towards the door. As she was about to open it, however, the Russian's large hands pried the plates out of her arms, taking them in his own. Adriana frowned and asked for him to give them back, but the man just grunted and shook his head.

"I'll take them," he insisted. "Just show me where the sink is."

Adriana sighed and nodded, not being able to think of a good comeback. She led him to the kitchen and asked him to dump the dishes there. He had asked who would wash them, and Adriana told him that she would take care of them later, which led to an argument and, eventually, Ivan forcing her to sit down on the sofa while he washed and rinsed the plates. About thirty minutes later, he was finally done washing them and Adriana urged them to continue the house tour. She showed him the living room, the game room, the main bedroom, a guest room, the bathrooms and the storage house. By lunch time, she had showed him every nook and cranny of the mansion, and Ivan had made it his goal to memorize where everything was. They then headed to the garden, where they found her parents harvesting the tomatoes.

"I see he's finally up," Antonio smiled as he noticed his daughter and her servant walking towards them. "I hope the clothes aren't too tight."

"They're fine," Ivan said formally. "Thank you very much, Sir."

"Oh please, no!" the Spanish man suddenly said, laughing. "Call me Antonio! Formalities make me feel old!"

Ah, so her kindness is genetic, Ivan thought. These people are strange. Trusting me right off the bat, letting me wander around the house, letting me come to their unprotected garden where he can easily escape and never come back again. Yes, they're very strange; either incredibly kind or incredibly stupid.

Just as he was thinking that, though, he felt a cold, menacing aura approaching him from behind. He whipped around hastily, trying to find the source of his uneasiness. As soon as he turned his body around, however, he came face to face to a rather scary-looking Italian.

"Buenos Dias, Madre (Good Morning, Mother)," Adriana said happily as she hugged Lovino, the male still staring menacingly at the Russian. "Did you rest well?"

"Hardly," Lovino said, hugging back his daughter. "I couldn't sleep knowing that this bastard was sleeping in the same room as you upstairs. He ought to sleep in the servant's chambers like any other slave in this house."

"Now, Now, Lovi~," Antonio smiled. "He was injured and he needed a change of clothing. Those pitiful rags he previously had made him look like a caveman or something."

"Well," the Italian hummed. "At least he's healed now, which means he'll be able to stay out of Adri's room, yes?"

"Actually no," Antonio suddenly said, earning a glare from his husband. "Personal slaves are supposed to be as close to their masters as possible. Usually it would mean that he would be sleeping in a room next to Adri, but since we don't have any close enough to her, I think we'd need to get another bed for him to sleep in her room."

"WHAT?! No way, Antonio!" the angry Italian screamed, completely outraged of the idea. "I don't trust this monster! What if he violates her in the middle of the night?!"

"That's why I bought the Axe," the Spaniard said simply, shrugging. He briefly glanced at the Russian before continuing. "If he tries anything, then we'll just have to kill him. If he just follows orders like the good slave is supposed to be, then there's no problem with him sharing a room with our daughter."

Okay, Ivan thought, these people are definitely strange. He glanced at Lovino, noticing how his expression immediately softened as he addressed his daughter. Strange and bipolar.

"Adri, please, help me make your father understand."

Despite her mother's plea, however, Adriana stayed silent and just stared at the Italian. The two looked into each other's eyes for a while, engaging in some kind of blinking contest Adriana easily won. The Italian finally gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, he can stay, but as soon as I hear that something's wrong, you're a deadman, got it?" the Italian asked as he lifted a menacing finger to the Russian.

Ivan just nodded.

Time passed quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was time to retire for the day. Lovino was still against the idea, but as soon as the Grandfather clock in the hallway struck nine, he urged his daughter and her Russian companion to go back to her their room and go to sleep.

"That chicken tasted so good, don't you agree?" Adriana asked, trying to release some tension. Her father had ordered a bed for him to be delivered, but it wouldn't arrive for another day or two. Because of this, Ivan was to sleep in the same bed as her, which put the teenager at a constant edge. She was beyond nervous at this point.

"Da, it was good," Ivan responded as they walked up the stairs. He hadn't lied, the food they had given him was rather tasty, and a whole lot better than past meals he'd had in the past. He just hoped that it wasn't an illusion and that her promise of feeding him meals like that everyday wasn't going to be followed.

They finally arrived to Adriana's door, and the Russian opened the door slowly, standing to the side to let his master inside. She complied and walked in cautiously, turning on the light and urging her companion to come in as well. He didn't.

"Is something wrong, Ivan?" she asked, confused.

"Are you going to sleep with those clothes?" he asked, motioning to the expensive attire the young woman wore.

At this, she blushed and rushed to her wardrobe, quickly telling him to turn around. The Russian did, and less than five minutes later, Adriana was all set to sleep. She also set up some sleeping clothes for him, and he changed into them gratefully.

Before long, they both settled under the covers of the large bed. As soon as he settled in, Ivan faced his back to the young girl, who was trapped between him and the bedroom wall for protection reasons. She noticed how tense his shoulders were and how the sound of fidgeting echoed through the room. She felt bad for him, and wanted to ease his mind from the nervousness, but she didn't know how and was afraid that she'd make things worse if she decided to act.

So, without another word, she simply faced her back to him as well and closed her eyes, letting her consciousness slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Lame chapters are lame.**

**I'll try to make things more interesting in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, please tell me if I make any mistakes or something. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Love you all~**


End file.
